See You Again
by Ice-cy
Summary: "Ada apa di sana?" Tanya Grimmjow / "Aku dapat mengembalikannya." / "Sampai bertemu lagi, Grimm." / warning: yaoi, grimmichi, gaje.


Halo minna-saaaaaaann~ *lambai-lambai gajelas.

Gomen nee, untuk fic Never Changed by Time ter-pending begitu lama. Gomenasai~ waktu itu saya tak dapat melanjutkan karena UAS, sakit selama 3 minggu, diribetkan oleh urusan Ka eR eS, dan disambut oleh makalah-makalah yang ternyata sudah menanti di semester selanjutnya.. *sigh* dan saya juga belum dapat melanjutkan karena idenya maceeettt T^T ehhh, tiba-tiba malah muncul fic ini di otak saya saat membaca fic-fic GrimmIchi. Semoga cukup menghibur. Hehehehe~

Untuk fic Never Changed by Time, saya akan berusaha unutk melanjutkannya! Tapi harus berpikir ekstra keras karena di chapter lalu ada yang akan saya ubah, karena saya merasa itu membuat saya tak dapat mengarahnkannya ke ending yang saya inginkan. - -a sepertinya ada yang salah dengan outlinenya. DX

Baiklah, sekian curcolnya. Grazee persembahkan…

**See You Again**

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pair: Grimmjow x Ichigo

Genre: Romance & Hurt

Rate: T – T+

Warning: Absolutely YAOI, so go away if you don't like it.

Typos, Out Of Character, de el el.

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Enjoy reading ^^

"Grimm…"

"Hn!"

"Grimm…"

"Hn."

"Grimm!"

"Hwaaaa!"

Ia datang pagi ini, sebenarnya berniat untuk membangunkan seseorang untuk segera bersiap-siap karena hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk pergi berdua, namun sekarang ia malah tersangkar di antara dua lengan kekar yang ia sebut 'Grimm'. Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya bisa meringis merasakan sedikit sakit saat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang setelah ditarik oleh lengan kekar pemuda yang coba ia bangunkan. Mereka seharusnya pergi setengah jam yang lalu, namun karena memang pemuda yang sulit sekali ia bangunkan ini, sepertinya mereka harus menunda acara. Apa boleh buat, ia selalu mengalah untuk kebiasaan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada tenggang lama toleransi untuk hari ini. Dapat dilihat, pemuda berambut oranye itu kembali mencoba untuk membangunkan pemuda bernama 'Grimm' yang tak kunjung bangun dari tidur manisnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjepit hidung pemuda yang cukup membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Lima detik

Bingo!

"Berry!" teriak pemuda itu dengan kesal. Iajuga kesal sebenarnya karena tidurnya harus terganggu. Sungguh. Andai saja orang yang membangunkannya itu bukan orang yang penting untuknya, sudah pasti ia akan terlempar keluar jendela.

"Hn?" Pemuda yang disebut 'Berry' oleh Grimm, atau Grimmjow , menanggapi teriakan kesal kekasihnya dengan inosen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Hanya mencoba untuk membangunkan seekor kucing yang susah sekali untuk dibangunkan."

"Apa maumu, Berry?"

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu minggu depan, Grimm?" Jawabnya dengan masih belum beranjak dari posisi tersangkar dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

"…" Tak menjawab, pemuda itu malah menepuk dahinya yang menandakan ia ingat telah melupakan sesuatu. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal besar yang mereka pakai.

"Grimm? Jadi, kita pergi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja kita pergi. Maaf aku lupa." Sesalnya lalu mengecup pelan kening pemuda yang sudah ia jadikan kekasih selama dua tahun itu. "Aku akan mandi, kau tungggu saja di bawah. Kau tak usah membuat sarapan, karena kita akan makan di luar."

"He?"

"Hm?"

"Tak apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu menunduk. Grimmjow pun beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sesuai perintah, Ichigo menunggu Grimmjow di ruang tamu lantai bawah. Ia melihat ke sekeliling apartemen Grimmjow. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya bisa tahan di tempat sebesar ini sendirian? Sebenarnya Grimmjow pernah memintanya umtuk tinggal, namun Ichigo masih belum bisa. Ia baru bisa menyanggupinya setelah lulus SMA. Ichigo adalah siswa SMA Karakura kelas tiga, sedangkan Grimmjow adalah mahasiswa semester empat di Universitas Karakura. Dulu, Grimmjow adalah senior Ichigo di klub basket. Awal ia bertemu, perangainya sungguh buruk, dapat dikatakan ia mirip dengan berandalan. Namun tak dapat dielak bahwa Grimmjow memiliki pesona pikat yang cukup kuat dari penampilannya. Jadilah sekarang ia kekasih Grimmjow setelah menerima peryataan Grimmjow dua tahun lalu. Mungkin bukan menerima sih tepatnya.

**Flashback**

"Hei, Berry-chan." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut biru pada si "Berry-chan" yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah menikmati bentou-nya.

"Hn. Ada perlu apa kau, kucing?"

Mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya, tak pelak empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya muncul dan ia persembahkan pada pemuda yang malah kembali asyik menikmati bekalnya. "Dengarkan aku, Berry-chan." Pemuda bersurai biru itu berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan pemuda yang – masih – tak menghiraukannya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku." Ucap Grimmjow sepihak, dan berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Ichigo yang terkejut dengan mulut penuh onigiri. Merasa menang, Grimmjow meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa keterangan yang lebih lanjut. Hari-hari berikutnya, ia benar-benar merasa Grimmjow tak main-main setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Grimmjow selalu membantunya, memperlalukan ia spesial. _Well, _karena memang sebenarnya Ichigo cukup tertarik dengan Grimmjow, lambat laun ia pun dapat menerima kehadiran Grimmjow.

**End of Flashback**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Berry?" Tegur Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri di depan pemuda yang memang sedari tadi asyik dengan angan-angannya. Begitu menoleh, terpesonalah ia dengan penampilan kekasihnya, terwakili oleh semburat tipis yang muncul di pipinya. Padahal Grimmjow hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dan jaket berwarna biru dongker dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu sport berwarna putih.

'C'mon Ichigo, kau sudah pernah melihatnya berkali-kali. Jangan sampai kau juga terpesona berkali-kali!' Batin Ichigo.

"Berry? Apa kau terpesona dengan penampilanku?" Grimmjow menyeringai. Ia lalu membungkuk, mensejajarkan diri dengan wajah kekasihnya yang berpaling menyembunyikan rona di pipi. Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dagu Ichigo lalu mengecup belah merah jambu Ichigo. Hanya sebuah kecupan, namun sukses membuat Ichigo membulat. Grimmjow terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seperti seseorang yang baru saja pacaran, sedangkan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Grimmjow semakin menyukai Ichigo. "Hah! Menunggu kau ke kembali ke alam nyata malah akan membuang waktu kita. Ayo!" Ucap Grimmjow dan menarik lengan Ichigo keluar dan memasukkan pemuda oranye itu ke mobil dan memasangkannya sabuk pengaman.

"Jadi, Berry, kau ingin makan di mana?"

"Terserah kau saja, Grimm." Jawab Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan 'riasan' mendadak di wajah manisnya. Grimmjow hanya tertawa geli melihat Ichigo. Ia lalu meghidupkan mesin dan membawa mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen. Sesekali Ichigo melirik, mencuri pandang ke arah Grimmjow yang fokus di jalanan. Sudah sadarkah ia bahwa Grimmjow itu sempurna? Tentu, dan ia menyadari itu berulang kali, termasuk sekarang.

Ichigo yang sibuk dengan pengamatannya tak menyadari bahwa ia juga sedang diamati oleh obyek pengamatannya. Saat ini, Grimmjow merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda debgan perasaannya. Ia… seperti harus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Ichigo, tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Tak ada istilah bosan dalam kamus Grimmjow Jaegerjaques untuk Ichigo Kurosaki. Waktu yang biasanya terasa cepat saat mereka tersibukkan oleh urusan di sekolah, sepertinya kini terasa lebih lama. Grimmjow tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo masih tersipu, melalui ekor matanya. Manis sekali. Pikir Grimmjow. Setelah berbelok di sebuah perempatan, pemuda bermata safir itu memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah restoran sederhana. Mobil sport putihnya yang mewah tampak mencolok diantara jejeran mobil-mobil yang ada di parkiran. Grimmjow dan Ichigo segera turun dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Baru saja mereka melewati tulisan 'welcome' yang tertera di depan restoran itu, banyak pasang mata menyambut kehadiran dua pria yang memang terbilang tampan itu. Ichigo tak mengacuhkan mereka karena ia terlalu inosen untuk menyadari hal itu, berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang sudah memasang urat-urat kekesalan mendapati uke manisnya disorot oleh pengunjung restoran ini, meskipun ia tahu ia juga menjadi alasan beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik ria dengan riangnya. Mencoba umtuk mengabaikannya, Grimmjow segera pegi ke sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruangan, dan Ichigo hanya mengekor kekasihnya. Grimmjow mengedar pandang ke sekeliling ruangan, men-deathglare parapemilik wajah seme yang masih saja berani melihat uke tersayangnya ini. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Grimmjow dibuat kesal, karena setiap mereka pergi, seakan-akan para laki-laki bersedia menjadi abnormal setelah melihat Ichigo dengan wajah manis dan tampang inosennya. Sedangkan Ichigo? Ia bahkan sama sekali tak sadar jika diperhatikan. Bodoh atau polos? Hanya pilihan itu yang tersedia di otak soerang Jaegerjaques tentang kekasihnya itu. Namun akhirnya pertunjukkan itu terhenti setelah Grimmjow menyuruh Ichigo duduk memojok di sudut sofa, sehingga sosoknya tak dapat terlihat oleh mereka.

Grimmjow yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu, sekarang sibuk mengamati Ichigo yang tengah menghabiskan jus jeruknya. Untung saja ini tempat umum, jika ini adalah apartemen Grimmjow, sudah dapat dipastikan ia sedang menerima 'this and that' dari kekasihnya. Apakah itu? Bayangkan sendiri sodara-sodara! Karena author tak ingin membuat fic ini naik rate!

"Grimm, aku tadi melihat toko kue di seberang, bolehkah aku ke sana?"

"Pergilah, aku akan membayar ini dulu."

"Jangan ambil semuanya sendiri, Grimm!" Pesan Ichigo yang beranjak keluar dengan maksud agar acara makan ini tak menjadi acara traktiran. Ichigo tak suka hal seperti itu. Grimmjow hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi kekasihnya yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu restoran. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan tagihannya. Karena restoran sedang ramai, pelayan pun datang agak lama untuk menghampiri Grimmjow yang masih menunggu.

"Ini, Tuan." Ujar seorang pelayan sambil menyodorkan total tagihan yang harus ia bayar. Grimmjow mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya. Ia lagi-lagi harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan kembalian.

Tiiinn!

"Hey! Ada apa itu?"

"Ayo coba kita lihat!"

"Ada apa di sana?"

Perhatian Grimmjow teralihkan pada orang-orang yang ramai dan segera keluar dari restoran. Ia lalu melihat ke arah keluar, banyak orang tampak mengerumuni sesuatu. Ia lalu beranjak keluar krena juga merasa penasaran, padahal ia biasanya tak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam ini.

"Ada apa di sana?" Tanya Grimmjow pada seorang anak SMA yang berdiri di depan restoran.

"Ada seseorang tertabrak truk saat menyebrang dari seberang sana."

Deg!

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow segera berlari ke arah kerumunan. Tubuhnya membeku seketika begitu sampai di sana. Di depannya kini, seorang pemuda yang tak asing baginya, yang berambut nyentrik, tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri berlumuran darah setelah tertabrak truk yang diketahui mengalami rem blong. Napasnya tercekat, tak percaya kalau itu memang Ichigonya. Namun mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau itu memang Ichigo Kurosaki! Ia segera menggendong Ichigo dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan lampu merah, ia terus berjalan. Klakson mobilnya tak henti berbunyi membelah jalan. Tak peduli dengan polisi yang mungkin akan mengejarnya, ia terus membelah jalan. Sepanjang jalan ia merutuki rumah sakit yang ternyata letaknya cukup jauh. Sesekali ia menatap pada Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri. Wajah manis itu kini ternoda darah yang membuatnya naik pitam. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang membuat hal ini terjadi di depan matanya. Ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Berry-nya. Tak akan! Pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya mulai membendung di pelupuk mata. Kenapa harus Ichigo? Kenapa!

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk dan segera membawa Ichigo masuk dan berteriak memanggil paramedis. Segera mereka datang dan membawa Ichigo ke ruang ICU. Grimmjow frustasi setiap melihat darah Ichigo yang tertempel di baju putihnya.

"Ichii…" Grimmjow menggumam parau. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan umtuknya dan Ichigo setelah sekian lama ia tak bertemu karena ia harus melakukan tugas praktik di luar kota. Berulang kali ia melihat lampu yang masih menyala merah di pintu ruangan tempat Ichigo berada. Grimmjow berantakan, ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Ichigo. Ia belum sanggup untuk kehilangan senyum dan tawa ceria Berry-nya. Setengah jam berlalu, dan barulah lampu itu mati. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan, dengan hasil yang sebenarnya sudah dapat dipastikan sendiri oleh Grimmjow tanpa harus bertanya. Namun hantinya menolak untuk menerima. Ia tetap menanyakan pada dokter yang baru saja menangani Ichigo.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun anda sedikit terlambat membawanya ke sini. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf, ia tak dapat tertolong."

"Tidak!" Grimmjow masih tak mau menerimanya. Ia lalu berlari ke dalam, dan kini di depannya berbaring Ichigo yang tak akan pernah dapat dabawanya pulang.

"Hey, Berry." Panggil Grimmjow yang berdiri dengan angkuh di samping tempat tidur Ichigo. "Jawab aku."

Tak ada jawaban untuk Grimmjow. Tak ada suara sedikitpun terdengar seperti harapannya. Sosok di depannya sudah tak akan dapat mendengar maupun menjawabnya. Namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap mencoba mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia lalu duduk di samping Ichigo, yang kini sudah tampak seperti sebelumnya, tanpa darah. Bedanya, ia tak akan pernah memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan pria di sampingnya. Grimmjow merendahkan tubuhnya, menopang berat dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepala Ichigo, untuk melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Bangun kau, Berry, atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu untuk candaan yang sangat tak lucu ini." Ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengancam. Nihil, Grimm. Ia tak akan pernah bisa memberi jawaban meski hanya sepatah kata. Lalu, habis sudah kekeraskepalaan Grimmjow. Mau tak mau, ia harus menerima kalau memang kekasihnya sudah pergi. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh Ichigo, dengan harapan ia dapat mereguk kembali kehangatan kekasihnya, walaupun itu sia-sia. Safirnya telah basah oleh cairan yang tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Berakhir, semuanya sudah berakhir.

Pemakaman Ichigo dilakasanankan sore itu juga. Sahabat dan temannya tampak hadir memenuhi kediaman Kurosaki. Mereka semua berdoa untuk Ichigo. Semuanya merasa kehilangan sosok yang tak pernah absen dari hidup mereka. Namun diantara mereka semua, pria yang paling merasa kehilangan dirinya adalah yang kini masih duduk di depan nisan bertuliskan nama 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. Jika kini Berry-nya terkubur di dalam bumi, kenangan tentangnya mesih tersimpan utuh di hati Grimmjow. Ia sedih, menyesal, dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hey, Berry." Panggil Grimmjow sembari mengusam nisan Ichigo. "Andai saja aku bisa mengembalikanmu ke dunia ini bersamaku, akan kutukar dengan apapun." Lanjutnya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, namun Grimmjow masih tampak tak memiliki semangat hidup. Semua kata-kata hiburan dari sahabatnya, tak dapat membuatnya berhenti menyesali kepergian Ichigo. Ia selalu pergi ke makam Ichigo seusai pulang dari kampus, dan baru kembali ke apartemennya pukul sebelas malam. Tak beda dengan hari ini. Ia kembali ke apartemen pukul dua belas. Tak ada satupun lampu yang ia nyalakan. Gelap, segelap hatinya. Sesampainya di kamar, sesuatu membuat kamarnya lebih terang. Ternyata itu adalah bulan purnama. Grimmjow tersenyum miris, merasa diejek oleh bulan yang tak pernah ditinggalkan oleh bintang. Ia lalu berbaring dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai ke lantai. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap tidur.

"Grimmjow." Panggil seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamar Grimmjow.

"Hn. Siapa kau?" Grimmjow bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku."

Grimmjow tersenyum sinis, "Aneh."

"Aku dapat mengembalikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ichigo."

Grimmjow tertegun tak percaya dengan hal yang diucapkan oleh sosok itu. Mengembalikan Ichigo? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Aku dapat mengembalikannya, namun dengan syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kembalinya Ichigo, dibayar dengan perasaannya padamu. Ia tak akan mencintaimu lagi, bahkan ia akan kehilangan semua ingatan tentangmu. Hanya ingatan tentangmu yang akan hilang."

"Apa?"

"Juga kau. Kau akan kehilangan semua ingatan tentangnya. Bahkan cintamu."

"Ichi…"

"Apa kau setuju?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin kau mengembalikan dia ke dunia ini!"

"Baiklah." Jawab sosok itu dan menghilang dari hadapan Grimmjow.

"Hey!" Teriak Grimmjow berbarengan dengan terbangunnya ia dari tidur. Rupanya itu semua mimpi. Itulah yang dipikirkan Grimmjow. Ia lalu melihat jam yang terpajang di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan bahwa ini masih pukul dua dini hari. Mengingat itu ternyata hanya mimpi, Grimmjow meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia kira ia masih bisa mengembalikan Ichigonya.

Bugh

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia berusaha untuk tidur lagi, namun yang ada ia justru kembali terbayang oleh sosok Ichigo. Seketika hatinya terasa ngilu, jantungnya berdenyut sakit, saat menyadari bahwa yang dirindukannya tak akan pernah muncul di hadapannya lagi. Lambat laun, akhirnya safir itu terlelap, menyisakan buliran bening yang menetes di sudut mata Grimmjow.

Hari berikutnya, Grimmjow pergi ke makam Ichigo lebih malam dari biasanya, karena ia harus menyelesaikan praktikum yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Dengan masih tidak inginnya Grimmjow melepaskan kepergian Ichigo, ditambah dengan praktik yang melelahkan, jadilah ia tampak lebih buruk dari biasanya. Ia duduk di depan nisan Kurosakinya itu.

"Berry, kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi aneh." Ia tersenyum kecut membayangkan jika ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

"Hai, Grimm." Tegur seorang pemuda yang kini sudah duduk di samping Grimmjow. Pria bersurai yang kenal betul dengan suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan untuk di dengar, menoleh dan dibuat membatu oleh sosok pemuda berambut oranye nyentrik yang ternyesum lebar ke arahnya. Tetes-tetes air mata mulai menganak sungai di kedua pipi Grimmjow.

"Hei, bodoh." Jawab Grimmjow dengan suara yang mulai serak. Tanpa aba-aba ia bersandar di bahu pemuda itu, disambut dengan senyum lembut dan belaian halus di kepalanya. Diam. Tak ada yang mengucap kata lagi. Ichigo diam seolah ingin membiarkan kekasihnya melampiaskan perasaannya, dan Grimmjow terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaannya dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya sungguh di luar pikiran manusia. Ichigo mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, dan dibalas dengan genggaman yang lebih erat. Tak lama kemudian, pemilik mata safir itu tertidur di samping kekasihnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Grimm." Ucap Ichigo pada kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap, "Terimakasih."

Keesokan paginya

Grimmjow mencoba mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka karena merasakan cahaya yang begitu terang mencoba untuk menyilaukan pandangannya. Ia lau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Heh? Kenapa aku di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Grimmjow kebingungan begitu menyadari dirinya ada di sebuah makam, dan tertidur di bawah pohon, "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Ia lalu melihat arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, "Sial! Aku terlambat masuk kuliah!" Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, bergegas bersiap untuk ke kampus, dan tak lagi menghiraukan kenapa ia ada di tempat itu.

Empat tahun kemudian

"Wah, apa kau sudah lihat pasien yang di rawat di kamar 603?" Tanya seorang suster pada temannya dengan nada antusias.

"Iya! Dia tampan sekali!" Jawab temannya dengan nada yang tak kalah antusias.

"Tapi kupikir lebih tampan dokter yang baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit ini." Sela seorang lai yang duduk dengan pose berpikir.

"Tidak! Tidak! Mereka berdua tampan!"

"Sebaiknya kalian bekerja, bukannya malah bergosip." Tegur seorang pria berjubah putih yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka dengan nada dingin.

"Mm… maaf, dok." Jawab mereka berbarengan.

Tak lagi menjawab, ia berlalu meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke kamar 603.

"Kau lihat, kan? Dokter Jaegerjaques memang tampan!"

"Sudah sudah. Kita kembali bekerja saja, atau kita akan dimarai lagi."

Dokter bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques itu segera menemui pasien yang akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya sampai pasien itu dinyatakan sembuh. Pasiennya adalah seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang harus dirawat karena mengalamu retak tulang setelah jatuh dari tangga di kampusnya. Sejenak setelah Grimmjow memasuki ruangan, ia tertegun sedetik melihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang…

"Sudahlah…" Gumamnya tak peduli. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat, dan ternyata tak lama kemudian pasien itu sadar, dan tersenyum ke arah Grimmjow.

"Perkenalkan, aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu mulai sekarang."

"Terimakasih, dok." Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, Tuan…"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aaa, tuan Kurosaki, saya mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap Grimmjow dengan sopan.

Owari

Selesaiii~ ^0^)/~

Mohon maaf jika ada kegajean dan speed alurnya ngebut/sec. ._.

Lalu… Silahkan tinggalkan ripiu jika berkenan ,

And thanks for rading~ :D


End file.
